Kaguya-sama Wants to Write A Oneshot Fanfic
by TheNameIsKaze
Summary: This is just a series of oneshots, from the anime and manga Kaguya-sama: Love Is Wars. Any random idea, I will put into a oneshot about our favorite love birds, or even the others.
1. Campaign 1: Kaguya Wants to Talk

_This is my first fanfic on this website. I've written some before on Wattpad, but my last time is when I was in grade 9. Now, 2 years later and I'm sitting here, trying to remember how I wrote fanfiction back then._

_Oh well, this is Kaguya-sama: Love Is War fanfic, compiling some oneshot about our favorite couple, and even the others. For the first one, well… I would like to do something a bit sad. Ready? Here we go._

**Oneshot 1: Kaguya wants to talk**

"_**Hey guys, it's Shinomiya Kaguya. Maybe we should-"**_

"_**Are you stupid? Would you like to get into trouble or something? Don't even think about it!**__"_

Just another day, another morning of Shuchiin Secondary school. Or more like, another cursing day for young Shinomiya Kaguya. With just one call of her family name, people already think of something in common: wealthy family, owners of big company, so many zero in their total assets, etc. However, she is not happy with that name.

Unlike Shinomiya, Shuchiin Secondary school is just a normal… school, for "normal" students, some rich, some poor, but still have some good friendly relationship. Kaguya's life, on the other hand, is like the golden island that they shall never reach their hands to. And so, there are something that they have been given to her: jealousy and isolation. The name Shinomiya somehow has become a barrier between her and the students, that the teachers still call them as her "friends". Every day is almost the same for her: Wake up – Breakfast – Go to school – Getting good results and get stared from dozen pairs of eyes – Go home – Repeat.

However, Kaguya doesn't care about this at all. For her family's rules, she mustn't talk to some "low-class" and only listen to the "business-class", who is worthy to get their attentions and allowed to hear what they say. To her, studying is the top priority, to get good, no, high scores, and keeping the success of the Shinomiya family. That's what she has in her mind, from the day of grade 1. She almost never talks to anyone, only when she has to read something in front of class, living with the nickname "the ice queen".

But does she?

Today, her class welcomes a new student. His name is Shirogane Miyuki, a blond hair boy, but a bit messy, with blue eyes that almost look like they need some sleep. But he still gets some warm welcoming from everyone, maybe because of also being at "normal" tier like all of them. With his friendliness, it doesn't take him so long to get some good impressions from his new friends.

"_**Okay, mister Shirogane, let's see… You can sit next to miss Shinomiya, on that empty seat over there."**_

"_**Um… Thanks, teacher."**_ Miyuki agrees, but there is a small hesitation in his tone, for all the noises that telling him "don't". After sitting down, he looks to his right, seeing a long, black hair girl, facing down her book with emotionless ruby red eyes. Keeping the same friendliness, he calls out to her.

"_**Hey there, what's your name?"**_ He asks, but no respond from Kaguya. For getting her answer, he decides to do the unthinkable, something that his new classmates have never done to her. He grabs Kaguya's left shoulder, and shake it while repeat the same question, to the point that she has to look up to him for being annoying

But when she does so, and thanks to the combination of a bright, sunny sky, what she sees is a charming, handsome boy, smiling at her, and in fact, **how cute** he is. She turns away right away, with a slight blush on her face, and keeping the boy in questions. But why?

Although being separated from "normal", there is one thing she has in common with them: school romance. Somehow, she has read some romantic school manga before, and dreamed about being in love with such a friendly, polite and kind schoolboy since then, despite let's be real, that kind of species is endangered at many schools nowadays, just like the kind of main male character the writer is trying to build in his fantasy world. Anyway, seeing Miyuki like that might have lit up her dream once again.

However, she knows that there is no way she could reach to it.

Lunchtime starts. As Miyuki is finding a place to sit, he spots Kaguya, sitting alone. During class, he always concerned about her, on why she had acted like that, and what was going on with her. So lunch is a great opportunity to get to know her.

"_**Hey can I sit here?"**_ The blonde asks, but still takes a seat in front of her, knowing that he won't get any response. Keeping the same "Barney the friendly dinosaur" style, he keeps asking questions to her, even something about his life, despite getting no answer to them. But that's what he thinks. Kaguya, although keeping on having her luxurious lunch, she's also listening to every words come out from his mouth, maybe because she shouldn't act like she cares about a peasant (according to her family), or she's just shy. Oh and sometimes she just takes glances on the octopus weiners.

"_**Ohhhh, if this isn't the infamous Shinomiya daughter?"**_ A rough tone calls out behind Kaguya and surprises Miyuki. It's a male student, maybe in higher grade than them, attempt to bully Kaguya. Bullying may sound bad, but it's almost a normal thing in Shuchiin Secondary, in spite of all the given punishments. Since Shinomiya's dad only cares about her study, these problems to him are minor, and she has to overcome it, on the path to success. The bully throws a punch into Kaguya's face, knocks her off the bench. Yes, it hurts, but she just turns away from him, total awares that even if she cries for the pain, no one will come by her side. What she can do now is just take it, simply as that.

However…

"_**How dare you did that to her?"**_ The hero of this oneshot, Miyuki Shirogane, stands in front of Kaguya, and attempts to take down the bully, throwing punches and kicks likes a superhero every kids have pictured back then.

But even so, his acts looks like a 5-year-old pretending to be Ultraman, as he still gets the same treatment anyway. Luckily, the bully walks away, but doesn't forget to give some harsh words to them. Miyuki just ignores it, and goes to the ruby-red-eyes girl's place, who is kneeling on the floor. Despite her disagreements, he still helps her get to the nurse's room (and also doesn't forget to bring his lunch along with him).

"_**Wow, that's such a wound. What happened?"**_ The nurse asks Kaguya and Miyuki.

"_**There was… a bully… punched her, but I… beat him down… don't worry."**_Miyuki answers, with some chewing stucking on the way to the end of sentence.

"…_**no you didn't…"**_ A very small, tiny sound speaks out. It's from Kaguya.

"_**Yes, my friend?"**_ Miyuki asks back.

"_**NO, YOU DIDN'T! YOU ENDED UP GETTING THAT… BLACK SPOT JUST BECAUSE OF ME!"**_ Kaguya shouts at him, looks straight in his face. The soulless ruby red eyes disappear, replaced with shiny but glistening one… from tears. Noticing the awkward atmosphere, the nurse walks away, giving space for the two young students.

Sitting on the bed, Kaguya just quietly sobs, using her hands to stop tears from running down her cheeks. She has spoken to a peasant, who actually cares for her, worries about her, talks to her, not like a rich girl, but like a friend, something she has never felt nor being treated at. Suddenly, someone shakes her left shoulder and handing his tissue to her.

"_**Papa said if I see a girl cries, I should do something nice to her like a man."**_ Miyuki says. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong now?" Kaguya sniffs a nose on the given tissue, and tell the blonde about everything, how she is being treated at, her family, but still has some sniffings, small tears and a few pats on the back from him

"_**I don't think that's the reason you have to be treated like that."**_ The boy says, earning a surprise expression from the girl. "I mean, what's wrong with being rich, and why do people see rich people like that? You can lend them some lunch money, for example. Hey I can borrow some lunch money from you if I forget, right?" Miyuki asks, sounds like he's begging, and as a achievement, he gets some small giggles from the girl herself. That's the first time ever, Kaguya knows what it's like to feel happy, feel the joy. The cursed world slowly disappears from her eyes, thanks to the pulling from the friendly young boy

"_**Kaguya. Shinomiya Kaguya."**_ Kaguya says her name, the answer Miyuki has been begging to get since the moment he sat down his seat. _**"Kaguya? Like princess of the Moon, Kaguya-hime?"**_ The blonde asks, but his eyes are still heading to his classroom. Afraid of being late, he just runs away, forgetting to say a single "see you" to her, but still manages to leave something.

"_**You know, your hair is beautiful, but can you find a way to change it, so it will look better?"**_ Miyuki says, before heading to class with sanic speed, leaving a blushing Kaguya behind.

Just another morning at Shuchiin Secondary school, but a beautiful morning. Young Kaguya Shinomiya, walking in her class, with some happy thoughts in her mind. She has made a new friend, someone who considers her as a "normal" friend.

"_**Morning, Shirogane-san."**_ Kaguya greets her new friend happily.

"_**Morning, Shinomiya-sa- Wait you change your hairstyle? Looking good, girl!"**_ Miyuki gives some compliment to her new hairstyle, with the long hair now tied nicely, with a red ribbon covered it, although maybe that's not a right thing to tell a girl, as Shinomiya is having a blush slightly covering her face.

But nonetheless, she is ready to experience a whole new school life, with a new friend, with a brighter world in her sight.

Today's result: Shirogane and Kaguya win.

"_**Oh by the way, Shinomiya-san, I've forgotten my lunch money. Can I borrow yours?" **_


	2. Campaign 2: Kaguya Wants to be Cuddled

Campaign 2: Kaguya wants to be cuddled

Miyuki's POV

Ahh yes. Another beautiful afternoon at the student council's room. Just a normal working day, helping improving our academy, and I guess this day will go by, not any change at all-

"Oh prezzz~~"

Okay, that sounds familiar. Is it… Shinomiya? I run quickly to the student council's room and spot her, sitting on the couch, but seems quite… unusual.

"Um, Shinomiya, are you ok?" I ask her and give a little shake to her shoulder. When she turns around, her usual white skin face has been replaced with a shade of red, with some blushes on her face.

"Miyu *hiccup* ki, the principal *hiccup* left that box of chocolate over there… take a bite, deeeelicious…" Shinomiya says, with a very strange tone. Is she drunk? So I check out the chocolate, take a bite and… oh god, this is alcohol chocolate. Why is the principal leaving this here?

"Shinomiya, I'll return this to the principal, so stay here and don't do anything, okay?" I tell her and grab the box of alcohol chocolate, immediately return to the principal office. I did notice Shinomiya tilted her head to one side, so does that mean that she understand, or she is just trying to play dumb? The thing I know now is Shinomiya's drunk, so I'm actually worried about her.

After returning the chocolate box to the principal (and also receiving some deep apology from him), I quickly go to the student council's room and… oh now what the hell is she doing now?! All the stuffs in the closet, Fujiwara's game, everything is being stacked into piles on the floor.

"Miyuki, look! I'm finding some fireworks for us to play." Shinomiya says happily, like a little girl trying to impress her parents with her toys. But I'm not in the same mood as her, definitely. Just look at this mess! I'm a little sensitive with mess on the floor, so I'm just a little angry, knowing that she can't control herself for being drunk.

"Shinomiya, there is no firework. Geez, now I have to tidy up this place." I tell her. Today only I and her in this room, as Iino needs to go home early, and so is Ishigami, probably stucking his head into Dark Soul again, and Fujiwara is having some works to do in the drama club. So just us, and I have to tidy the mess that Shinomiya had made.

Wait, am I hearing some weeping sound? I turn around and see Shinomiya kneeling, with her hands covering her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I made Miyuki angry. Miyuki is mad at me. Miyuki will never play with me again…" Her voice is quiet, between sobs, but not so hard to be heard. Seeing her like that kind of hurts my chest, although I'm quite concerned about the "play" part. But right now, I'm in a very awkward situation. I used to soothe my younger sister, Kei when she was little, but in front of me is a 17-year-old girl with head probably filled with butterflies. However, all or nothing, I use the same way to soothe Shinomiya, like how I treated Kei.

"Hey… hey… I'm not mad. See? I'm happy." I tell her while rubbing her arm, now covering her face, trying to calm her down. When she uncovers her face, I try to put on a smile on my face, but to be honest, if you picture my smile and show it to some toddlers, it will scare the sh*t out of them. Fortunately, she seems to calm down and… hugs my arm? I know Shinomiya now is like a 7-year-old kid in a whatever-year-old teenager, but seeing her like this does bring some blushes to my face as well.

I carefully bring her to the couch and lay her down. But when I try to go, she weakly and shakenly pull my arm back, with sad ruby red eyes look straight in my soul.

"No, I won't let you go. If you go, I'll be… lonely… again, like how my papa left me…"

Papa? She must be mentioning Mr. Shinomiya, her father and one of the most successful man out there…

"Papa didn't say goodnight to me, didn't even hug me at once. Now I can't see him anywhere in my house… I… I…" At this point, she can't utter a word, only sobs and weeps. That must be the pain that she's been trying to keep all these years. I know people used to preference her as an ice queen, but anyone knows that it's because there is no warm heat from her family that melts her heart. I reach out my hand, rub her back, trying to calm her down, between her sobs and hiccups. The quietness of the student council's room now being filled with some painful crying from a drunk but pitiful girl.

"Miyuki?" Shinomiya asks, still with that drunk but weak voice.

"Yes?"

"Would you stay by my side for eternity?"

I'm in a very difficult and tough situation. "For eternity"? Sounds really heavy. If I say yes, it will be as dangerous as a pinky promise, about how important it is. But if I say no, well I'll have another half an hour of soothing a baby, and maybe getting a job at some kindergarten. Yes, I like her, but this question really brings a lot of pressure to me.

"Yeah, I'll stay by your side forever." Oh lord of romcom, help me please!

"Yay! Thank you…" Shinomiya cheers happily. Well you're welcome-

"Daddy!"

Ishigami, suddenly I want to die. Got any rope for me?

With that, Shinomiya becomes sleepy and rest her head on my shoulder. Well, guess I don't have any choice, do I?

About an hour later, I feel Shinomiya lifting her head off my shoulder, and she turns her head to look at me, before pushing me really hard to the other side of the couch. Ouch!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? HAVE YOU DONE ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE TO ME?!" Shinomiya shouts at me, oh for Pete's sake.

"HEY! YOU WERE DRUNK FROM THOSE ALCOHOL CHOCOLATE, ALRIGHT?!"

"OH YEAH?! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"… NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"

And there we go, arguing at each other. Guess we're back to normal, right?


	3. Campaign 3: Ishigami

**CAMPAIGN 3: ISHIGAMI WANTS TO TAKE A MOMENT OF SILENCE**

Ishigami's POV

"_You are a disgrace to this family!"_

"_You are a psycho! Get out of my sight and die!"_

"_A student like you is not deserved to study in this academy!"_

It's been so long since I last heard this line.

I used to hate making friends. They're noisy, annoying, and always act like they actually care about you when you're sick. Oh, and friends remember each other's birthday? Just be thankful because you all use Facebook.

I used to hate being in a group. None of them will actually do their jobs, and only when the deadline is near, all the works that are supposed to be done before end up on your head.

I used to hate girls. They can treat you whatever they want to, even how bad it is, but you can't treat them back like that. They laugh when they bully you, but cry when you try to do anything to defend yourself. And anything bad they say about you, it's always true.

I hate bad boys. They act like they're so good to their friends, like their girlfriends are so precious to them, but they always sneak out some ways to stab their girls' back, by getting another lover. But for some reason, they always forgive those back stabbers.

This life is pointless to me, everything is in the color of dark. Yes, I'm a psycho. Yes, I shouldn't have been in this academy. Yes, I really should kill myself-

"**Morning, treasurer Ishigami."**

Oh why should I?

Now I'm a treasurer of Shuchiin student council, and so far, it's great.

There's the president, Miyuki Shirogane, whom I really respect. He's there when I need help, he helped me find the light in this life. To me, he's always a bro and a best friend (no homo).

There's the vice president, Kaguya Shinomiya. At first I thought she might be one of the scariest devil girl on Earth, and even sometimes attempting to kill me. But through times, I think she's really nice, helps me improving my study, and even gives me some love advice. She's always be my big sister.

There's the secretary, Chika Fujiwara. She can be really annoying and childish, but thanks to her, this room is always full of laughs. But I think Fujiwara-senpai should be careful with her life, as Shinomiya-senpai sometimes looks like she wants to slaughter her.

And there's our new member, Miko Iino. I don't like her strict attitude, plus she overreacts to almost everything. But I still consider her as a friend, as sometimes she's really nice, good to other people.

I don't know how I started to my life again. Is there any magic in this student council room? I don't know. Is there any magic in this student council room? I don't know. But the president has given me his helping hand, when I was in a hard time, and I've met some great people.

Well… I guess I have to accept my fate in this noisy student council room. It's time to start another normal, boring day.

"**Morning, president!"**


	4. Campaign 4

**CAMPAIGN 4: KAGUYA WANTS TO GIVE CHOCOLATE.**

Another night at Shinomiya manor. Since tomorrow is Valentine's's day, Kaguya is making chocolate. They are all round truffles, made from different one, from dark to milk. However, the next one is really special. Apart from Ishigami and her male classmates' chocolate, she's making for the president the biggest one, almost like a mini statue of Shirogane.

"_Great! I'm gonna impress the president with this, and he will have a crush on me soon!"_ Kaguya thinks in her mind. But before she puts it in the box, which is as big as an action figure's one, she stuffs in it something crucial.

She pulls out a piece of her hair, and stuffs deep in the chocolate statue.

Valentine's Day in Japan. On this day, girls have to give chocolate not to someone they love, but even their male classmates. To single out the most special chocolate for who they love, they usually put in the chocolate something from their… bodies, like hair, fingernail or even blood.

"**Kaguya-sama, it is getting late. Have you finished ye…"** Kaguya's butler, but can also be known as her big sister, Hayasaka, came in and asked, but she starts starring in awe with the mini Miyuki chocolate statue. Although it's not too big to be called a statue, but it's still over a man's palm.

"**Impressive, right Hayasaka? I've wasted a lot of times for this. Oh and these chocolate also has some secret ingredients, which is…"** Kaguya is giving Hayasaka a presentation about her chocolate, but her butler is busy looking at the Shirogane chocolate standing and smiling at her.

"_So my master wants to go this far, huh?"_ Hayasaka thinks to herself.

"**What's wrong, Hayasaka?" Kaguya asks.**

"… **Nothing, Kaguya-sama. Nothing at all."** Hayasaka shakes her head and takes her leave. _"Oh well, at least something incredible will be witnessed…"_ She thinks with a small devilish smile on her face.

Kaguya's POV

"**Thank you, Shinomiya-senpai."**

"**Not at all, Ishigami."** I tell our treasurer and after he leaves the student council room, time to move to my final target, the president. So I take out the chocolate box, which is bigger than all of the boxes I've given before.

By the way, it's kinda strange right? How come the box can be this big? I mean I didn't notice… this, when I gave chocolate to my classmates.

Wait…

I'VE MADE A MISTAKE! There is no secret able to keep in this box anymore!

What will president think when he receives this?

(Kaguya's thought) _"Oh my, you are giving me such a huge chocolate, compared to the others? So you really have something special for me?... Oh and there's a piece of hair in it. So you actually love me? How cute…"_

No! What should I do now?!

I beg my inner selves to find a solution, and to be honest, I'm stuck.

"**You should just give that chocolate to him. Then he will love you, kiss you, have a baseball team with you…"** My "I love my life" Kaguya says, but the opposite, or the "I hate my life" Kaguya has different idea. **"You know what, just screw it! Making chocolate is time-consuming. Just give him a small one and eat the big one for your own. Or not, just don't care, he had enough anyway."**

I know if I give him a chocolate that big, he will definitely acknowledge that I have a feeling for him. But I have a reason for that.

Back when we were in first year, even I was an ice queen myself, he told me that his Valentine's's day had not been special. He didn't have much friends, and I don't think he had ever tried chocolate before. Compared to how rich and big families the other students were, he must have felt… isolated…

I know he has more friends now, and even Iino-san and Fujiwara-san have given him chocolate before they left, damn those girls. But I want him to have the most memorable Valentine's ever. So I made him a special one, just for him.

If he found out the feelings I have for him in this chocolate, my plan of making him fall in love with me would be ruin. But if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to let him know how important he is to me, how thankful I am back when he defroze me.

Oh what should I do now?

Miyuki's POV

Shinomiya… I don't know what you're having in your mind… but it's been 760 words.

I've been sitting here for too long, just to get any response from her. It's… not like I want to have chocolate from her or anything, it's just… argh, I'm afraid to ask. If I ask her for chocolate…

(Miyuki's thought) _"Oh… My president is asking for chocolate from me? So you want to have something special from me this Valentine's? How cute…"_

… Or… does she… hate me…?

Maybe I didn't treat her well… as I seemed to give her so much works to do, or I just didn't have enough attention for her.

Oh well, I don't really need to have chocolate from her-

"**President, can you close your eyes?"** Shinomiya asks me, snaps me out of my thought. But I just simply nod and close them.

Closing eyes, huh…?

When secretary Fujiwara taught me how to fillet a fish, we watched a horror movie, about a boy getting stabbed by his ex on Valentine's's day, for revenge.

… sh*t, am I getting the same?! So I treated her that bad?! Shinomiya, please have mercy…!

"**Ok, you can open." **I follow her order and open my eyes, expecting a knife is going to go through my stomach, but no. She's handing a small heart box of chocolate.

"**Happy Valentine's's day, president."** The vice-president girl says and leaves the room immediately, right when I'm about to say thanks.

Well, you know what, I'm glad. Getting her gift from someone I like is already special enough. Now I'll just take a peek inside before bringing this home…

Huh? There's a piece of dark hair inside…?

Hayasaka's POV

There is my master, finally reaches the school front gate, with a blushing face.

"**So you finally gave him that, right?"** I ask her, then she pulls out that chocolate figure out, which kind of surprises me, even though I know how smart she can be.

"**Hayasaka… I gave him the same chocolate I'd given to my class. That's a right decision?"** She tells me, trying to utter some words due to embarrassment. I just take a sigh and lead her to Shinomiya's driver's car.

However, my master, I think you have made a right choice.

By the way, I don't know why, but Kaguya-sama hair seems to have some pieces fall off. But I hope that's not a real deal or anything.

_[Today's result: Shinomiya wins]_

_Alright, now for a little announcement._

_I think it's time I wrote a long chapter Kaguya-sama fanfic._

_I'm still wondering between angst and heartbroken, but with sweet later, or funny and wholesome, just like the manga and anime._

_So that's just my plan. I'm not sure yet. But still, hope you enjoy reading, and stay followed for more._


	5. Campaign 5: Ishigami wants justice

**CAMPAIGN 5: ISHIGAMI WANTS JUSTICE**

Miko's POV

"**Just because you're playing your game in the student council's area doesn't mean you're not against the school rules! Give it to me!"**

"**But there is no grounddd…"**

"**Don't be such a hard head! Give it to me!"**

Yeah, you've seen that, right?

Just another day as the public morals committee, facing one of the most warned individual at this school, Yu Ishigami. I can make a whole list on why I'm mad at him. He thinks he can do whatever he want, even inside or outside the student council room. Today I caught him playing game in the area of the student council, but since I'm also part of them, there is no ground that he can keep playing it.

"**Why do you have to be like that, Ishigami? You're against the school rules!"** I shout at him

"**But school rules won't work in this area…"** Ishigami says something that pisses me off. Ok, that's it! I give up!

"**You know what?! Do whatever you want! Just become a dirt in this society like you've always wanted!" **I give him my last word and leave. Seriously, that guy is hopeless! I can't handle him anymore! I can't be some kind of mom who tells her son to put away the iPad before going to bed!

But wait, what's that? There seems to be some sort of bullying over there…

"**Oh come on, girls. Just let me borrow some of those lunch money."** A tall guy is blocking a group of girls' way, attempting to get something from them. Yup, that's definitely a bully, another job to do for a public morals committee.

So I run to the front of them, protect the girls from the bully. **"No bullying in school! Why don't you mess with someone else instead of them?!"** I shout at them, but the bully raises up his hand, maybe to slap me away. Well… that's might be a normal thing for my job anyway, taking the pain from someone who does wrong things but doesn't want to accept it…

Huh? Someone… is blocking the slap… for me…

Ishigami's POV

"…_Just become a dirt in this society like you've always wanted!..."_

Long time no see, huh, memories?

That troublesome Iino again, doing something so strictly… Why can't you just give someone a good time?

But I'm not mad at her. That may sound terrible, but I'm so used to it. After all, I heard it so much time back in secondary years, that I'm so used to the pain of being isolated.

Let's be real. Iino might be annoying and stupidly strict, but she's still a good person, a good individual. Always stands for the rights, against the wrongs… I kinda like that sort of person, honestly…

Speaking of standing for the rights, she's protecting a group of girls from a tall guy, probably a bully. Geez, Iino, you just can't get away with troubles…

I think that guy is about to slap her. I must stop him!

I run as fast as I can, and as soon as I reach her place, I raise up my hand to block the slap, and oh god it's painful as f*ck.

"**Oh, it's you, Ishigami..."** Iino says behind me, looking at me with such a dazzling eyes. But yeah, it's me, Ishigami. What are you expecting, Dio? Now can you get me somewhere to treat this hurtful "hand-girlfriend" of mine?

"**Oh, just him, huh…"** Yeah that's right, you bald head. Wait, where are you going?! You're making my heroic moment looks so awful!

"… **Thank you, Ishigami…"** Okay, you're welcome, but can you just stop blushing?! You're making this situation awkward!

"**I know you're protecting the rights, but at least try not to get into any kind of trouble like that, alright?"** Am I being mind-controlled? The hell am I saying?

"**Hai!"** "Hai!" my ass! Hey, don't run away after giving me such an angelic smile! I'm also ashamed, you know?! And don't stare at me like that, you girls!

Well… at least I'm able to do something right today… I don't know if I'm gonna become the dirt of society, according to Iino, but today is still great, in my view.

Now… about my embarrassment… suddenly I want to die. How can I attempt suicide with no pain?

Miko's POV

Geez… that Ishigami…

But you know what, Yu Ishigami? I'll take all the things I said about you back. You can violate the school rules tomorrow… but just tomorrow, alright?!

_[Today's result: Ishigami wins, but loses in the final moment for messing up his emotion]_


	6. Campaign 6

NOTE: THIS ONESHOT WILL BE ANGSTY AND HEARTBREAKING.

**Campaign 6: The student council wants to pay respect**

_1/1/2043_

Morning is supposed to be sunny and peaceful, especially on the first day of the year. However, to some people, it can also be slightly cold, with a peaceful but quiet atmosphere. Birds are not singing, flowers are not blooming. To them, the place they are here filled with one color: yellow and green. It's the green of sad, gloomy grass, the yellow of marigold. Why are they here? Just to have a reunion with one of their friend.

First day of the year is the day that they are supposed to wear nice and colorful clothes. But no, just in formal, black ones. And there they are, the members of Shuchiin student council, or more than that, the former members of Shuchiin student council. They are older, more mature, but more importantly, they have achieved their dreams, at least most of them.

Chika Fujiwara, different from her usual cheerful and full of love attitude, looks sadder and filled with thoughts in her head. She is now working for the government, giving her best to improve her country. Yu Ishigami, once was a boy with almost no hope and expectation from his parents or anyone, has taken his dad's path to become the next president of his family's toy factory. Miko Iino, once was a young girl, dreaming of a prince on a white horse, is now a prime minister, working for where she was born. However, today they are taking a trip to the past, back when they were in the student council, as friends. And where is Kaguya Shinomiya? She is there, just waiting for them.

Finally, they reach her, Kaguya Shinomiya. They have a mixed feeling, both happy and sad at the same time. The sky reflects their moods, with the color of gray, something unusual for New Year. They are supposed to be happy to meet their old friend, so why they are sobbing? Why can't they stop the tears from rolling down their faces, not the tears of happiness, but the tears of sadness?

Putting down the marigold, clasping the hands, they finally take their leaves, but they know that they want to stick around longer, back when they were enjoying the youthful life, just to revise those memories again, just the beautiful ones.

"**President… I mean Miyuki-san… is not coming, right?"** Fujiwara asked.

"**Possibly… or maybe not. You know Shirogane-san won't miss this. It's something he wants to do, after all."** Ishigami said, with sadness reflected in his eyes. Miyuki Shirogane, once the president of Shuchiin student council, is now president of a big company in England. He's successful, he's having a good life. Maybe that's the reason he can't be here with them.

"**Ishigami… do you think the pres- I mean Shirogane-san likes Shinomiya-san?"** Iino asked. They keep calling Miyuki "the president", a habit that they can't find a way to get rid of, but it's a good one, so no one wants to.

"**I used to doubt it when we were studying in the academy… but now, I truly believe it is."** Ishigami said, then looks up to the sky. There is little sunshine, but the color of gray is still there. **"Anyway, let's go somewhere to chat. I know a really nice café."** He shook his head and told his friends. They are the ones that always supported him, helped him go through his sad past and to the future, including Kaguya.

While they are leaving the place, Fujiwara remembers some memories about Kaguya. **"You know, it was amazing to see how Kaguya-san got on well with everyone, how nice she was to everyone, especially with the nickname of "ice queen" given to her, but she had learnt how to smile to all sort of people."**

"**I used to think Shinomiya-san as someone scary, but after having times with you guys, I was wrong. She was so good to me, tried to improve my study at school and stuffs."** Ishigami said.

"**Shinomiya-san sometimes might be a bit cold, but she was generous in her own way. My times in the student council was my most memorable one, with her on my side…"** Iino said sadly. The wind becomes warmer, but there is air of cold, rushing through their moods of missing someone. **"You know what, let's go somewhere, okay?"** Fujiwara swiped away a drop of tear on her face, and they just leave the place, with something to remember.

However, as soon as the former members of Shuchiin student council left, someone walks by him. His usual blond and slight messy hair is still there, and so are his tired blue eyes. The only difference is he has the same thing reflected in his eyes, sadness.

Former member, and president of student council, Miyuki Shirogane, arrives at his friend, but not just someone ordinary, someone he had a crush on, Kaguya Shinomiya's grave.

Gripping the marigold on his hand, he clenches his teeth to stop the emotion from flushing through his mind, but it is impossible. Tears glistening his blue eyes, slowly falling. He remembers the times when they were having a love war, trying to make the other confesses. It was a great time, great memory, but he cursed the thing that stopped it all, heart disease.

He heard the one he had a feeling on had a heart disease, which was at its worst state and almost impossible to cure. But he couldn't go back to Japan to see her, because his company also needed him. So he had the final decision, and also the hardest one he had ever had, to stay in England, keep building his company, and wish for the best to Kaguya. But he didn't expect… that his decision… had made the time they met at the airport, before he travelled to England for his study in Stanford… the time that they shared their hugs… was the last time they could see each other's face…

Putting down the marigold, with tears dropping on his crush's gravestone and the flowers' petals, he tries to speak out something, but can't utter a word. Clenching his fists, he manages to say something, the final sentence to Kaguya…

"**Kaguya… I'm sorry…"** And so, he puts a hand on his crush's gravestone, hoping to feel Kaguya's appearance, with words carved on it, mossy but still able to read…

"_Kaguya Shinomiya_

_1/1/2000 – 1/1/2042_

_You'll be missed by your family, and your friends, former Shuchiin student council (2015 – 2018)"_


	7. Attention

If you want to read more about my works on Kaguya-sama fanfic, please read one of my latest work, **Restart**.

It's a new story, a Kaguya-sama fanfic, with many chapters to come, about our favorite couple.

Alright, that's it. Thanks for all your support on this oneshot fanfic. See you in the next chapter, and be sure to check out **Restart** on fanfiction.


End file.
